


Baby it's Cold Outside

by rhapsobee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsobee/pseuds/rhapsobee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some christmas fluff for y'all<br/>the crew of the enterprise takes a road trip on earth; heading home for the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's Cold Outside

"Baby, it's cold outside."

"We are outside."

"But baby, it's cold outsiide..."

"This song is illogical."

Bones turned down the volume dial on his 'retro' earth radio. "Come on Spock, it's no fun if I'm the only one singin'. I know that you know the words."

"If I do know the words, it's only because you've been singing all of these songs nonstop since August."

Bones turned the music back up and leaned back in his chair. "Hey, I don't get a lot of opportunity to enjoy the lovely sights and sounds of the holiday season in the dark abyss of space, now do I?"

"That does not excuse your constant singing along to half of a song that doesn't even make any sense at all."

Bones brought his hand down on the box and the music came to an abrupt halt. “If I want to partake in holiday cheer, it’s my own damned business!”

“This is true. However, it has become the business of everyone, since you refuse to stop sing--“

“Now see here, you--“

“HEY!”

Spock and Bones turned to the front of the old-fashioned RV that Kirk had rented and saw Scotty’s head poking out of the driver’s compartment. “If you don’t stop arguing, I will turn this thing right around!”

Sulu chimed in from the back of the RV, where he was playing Boggle with Uhura and Chekov: “But we have to be there on time, and you don’t wanna be late to get back to your girlfriend, do you, Scotty?”

Chekov looked up from his notepad, surprised. “Mister Scott, you have a girlfriend?”

Sulu laughed. “No, Chekov, I was talking about the Enterprise. He’s not been able to shut up about the ship since we started our vacation. I think he’s actually glad to be going back to work!”

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock, jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring…_

Everyone stopped talking, confused, until Uhura reached for the timer and turned off the alarm.

“I’ve won!” she announced. “Again.”

“I am beginning to grow tired of these mindless tunes.”

“I am beginning to grow tired of _you_ , you ass.”

Scotty slammed on the brakes, and Kirk fell off the seats he had been sleeping across.

“Wha-“

“That is it! I can’t turn around, but I can kick you out!”

“What?” exclaimed Kirk.

Both McCoy and Spock were silent.

“Captain, permission to forcibly eject these two gentlemen from the vehicle until they behave in an orderly fashion?”

“Um, yeah, sure. Do what you think is best, Scotty. I’ll just be… on the floor,” Kirk answered, and promptly rolled into a corner and closed his eyes again.

***************

“Now look what you’ve done, you green-blooded hobgoblin.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “If I recall, Doctor, Mr. Scott had no quarrel with us until you raised your voice.”

Bones threw up his hands in frustration. “You were making fun of my favorite holiday, and my favorite holiday-related song!”

“I was merely stating that that particular one was especially illogical.”

“That’s an insult, coming from you.”

“I was not implying any positivity or negativity, I was simply attempting to convey the fact that I did not understand.”

The doctor rolled his eyes. “What’s not to get? It’s a duet.”

“Yes, I understand that term, doctor, but what I do not understand is the content of the song. He is saying that it is cold outside, while She is saying that she has to leave. I do not see how it is considered a ‘ballad’, much less why you all feel the need to play it around this time of year.”

“You’re more alien than I thought.”

“Thank you, Doctor. You are very helpful.”

Bones sighed. “I don’t suppose that Scotty’ll let us back in for a while. Well, since I don’t often get to be the one that knows something you don’t, I’ll explain. He isn’t just saying that it’s cold, he’s trying to convince her to stay over at his house. She is concerned about what her family would think, or maybe she’s just being coy, but eventually she decides to stay.”

Spock’ eyebrows drew together. “But what did he say that would make her want to stay? He was just stating the relative warmth of indoors as compared to--“

“Spock,” said McCoy, stepping forward, “he wasn’t just saying that the fire was warm, he was offering to keep her warm.”

The vulcan did not move, as he was still pondering the lyrics. “But how would he keep her warm without the aid of the fireplace? And why did she choose to stay if there were people waiting for her?”

Bones took another step. “Because.” Another step.

“Because why?” said Spock, still looking back at the RV.

Bones didn’t know what had come over him. Perhaps it was the eggnog that had caused Kirk to pass out on the couch. Perhaps it had been a very very bad idea to let both Scotty and Chekov prepare the drinks for everyone.

Another step.

“Because this is how he would keep her warm, and maybe she wanted that,” said Bones, closing the last of the distance between him and the Vulcan with a final step.

Spock finally turned his head back to face the doctor. “What are you talking abmmmfff.” Spock found that he could not finish his sentence, as Doctor McCoy had just pressed his lips to Spock’s, interrupting his speech.

Inside the van, Sulu kicked Kirk awake to inform him that he’d won the bet. Chekov, having been booted from his spot by the window, had no idea what was going on. “Lieutenant Uhura? Won’t zey get cold, standing out there?”

She looked out the window and smiled. “They’ll keep each other warm.”

And as the pair stood in the chill air, the glittering snow of the Earth falling around them, Spock understood the songs, though it didn’t seem too important at the moment.

For one of the first times in his memory, Spock was completely overcome by emotion.

And, for the first time in his life, he was totally okay with that.


End file.
